Fragile Trust
by Sakura Sango
Summary: currently bein rewrittenThe gang gets a new mission- to get a girl to trust them. But is there another motive? After all aren't the dead supposed to reamain dead? Whats up with koenma & how is Shiori involved? This story has kidnapping, murder, and good o
1. Chapter 1 A New Mission

Hi there everyone. This story is part of a bet. See I bet one of my friends, Emily, that she could not raise over $50 for my brothers juvenile arthritis walk-a-thon. Well she tried very hard and was able to raise $53. I was beat by a measly 3 dollars. So she told me to do a Shiori and Kurama fic. She said it has to be at least 3 chapters long- but it may be longer.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH, my friend, the walk-a-thon, my brother, any of the YYH characters, or even $53. I do not own $40. However I do own the characters that are not part of the show. If you want to use them please ask me first. You can sue me if you like but you will not get a penny out of it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shiori had just finished putting the last of the dishes away. She turned and stared at the mound of clothes that were waiting to be folded. A small goofy smile came across Shori's face as she said "So this must be the legendary mound of clothes. I heard about it. Supposedly it's what happens when you wash a weeks worth of clothes for four teenage boys." She let out a slight giggle as she walked over to the basket. Suichi's friends had asked if their laundry could be done here. Unknowing of how much four teenage boys could dirty Shiori had agreed. Well she would be sure to never make that mistake again.  
  
Shiori looked around the all too quiet house. Suichi was out with his friends again. Shiori's brow began to furrow as she thought her son's weird group of friends. That Kuwabara seemed to be really slow and at times really annoying. Yusuke seemed alright. His ego could use some work but Suichi seemed to really like him so she wasn't going to complain. Then there was that shorter one. Hiei was his name. She often wondered about him. Hiei seemed so much older then any of the others. He also acts as though he is centuries old, almost the way that Suichi did before I saved him. Shiori dropped the pants that she was folding and looked at the scars on her hand. She could tell that her son was hiding something from her. He did a good job covering it up though but she could tell. Every mother can tell when something is being hidden from her. Long ago Shiori had decided that she would wait for precious Suichi to tell her. She could wait as long as he wanted her to. After all Suichi was not an irresponsible child. He was a straight A student that was nice and caring to everyone that he met. I mean I'm right for waiting for him to tell me. Aren't I? I mean he's not in trouble or anything, right?  
  
Her mind swam with all of the possible thoughts Shiori was starting to scare herself. "Oh just forget about it. I mean he's responsible. After all, I raised him." Shiori stared and sighed at the sight of clothes waiting for her. Smiling she walked into the family room and turned on the stereo. Rich music flowed from the speakers. Shiori pulled out a red hair tie and tied her hair back at the nape of her neck. A saying that her mother had taught her at a young age came flowing back as the music engulfed the house- "Music can always make the most tiring jobs enjoyable." With a small but determined smile Shiori set back to the work at hand.  
  
Unknown to her a dark figure stood outside on a nearby rooftop watching her fold the clothes while dancing to the music. "Hmm, she should be fun" said the figure as it disappeared from the rooftop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the other end of town Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were all trying to get the energy to stand up. They had just got done battling against a tough water demon. "Man, who ever knew that a brod would be so hard to defeat" Kuwabara said as he stood up.  
  
"Shut up idiot." Yusuke said from the soft green grass that he laid on.  
  
"Hn. If I remember correctly you were the one that said that the brod would be easy to beat. You said that we should all go home and you would beat her in 3 seconds" Hiei said as he stared at the blushing Kuwabara.  
  
"Well yeah but I... well... that is umm" Kuwabara looked over at Kurama for help. Kurama was usually good at getting him out of these jams. However Kurama just started at Kuwabara. Damn, he's going to be no help this time. "Umm. Hey isn't that Botan over there" Kuwabara said as he looked into the distance.  
  
"Oh man what is it now. Damn it better not be another case so soon." Yusuke mumbled as he stared at the bobbing blue ponytail. "Before you say it we aren't doing another case for 20 years. So go away."  
  
The cheery face drooped for a second then she went back to her cheeriness again. "Oh but Yusuke I need you to help out one more time." Yusuke stared with a determined face. Seeing that begging wasn't going to work this time she decided to change her tactics a little. "I mean what will Keiko do if she was to hear that you and Sakura have been hanging out whenever you were supposedly fighting demons." Botan grinned evilly at Yusuke's scowl.  
  
"You wouldn't" Yusuke challenged.  
  
"Oh why not Yusuke. I mean Sakura owes me a favor. I'm sure that she would love to play along with me." A giggle and mean smile came from Botan before she continued. "Sakura and I could go and tell Keiko right now if you want. Then we can help her find you and you two can talk it out." Yusuke's scowl changed to a grimace as he thought about the 'talk' that he and Keiko would have. Realizing that he was beat Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Fine point the way." He did not need an angry Keiko to come after him. Smiling Botan made a portal that led right to Koenma's office. She stepped through with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and a snickering Kuwabara in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke stormed into Koenma's office fuming. "What the hell is it this time toddler!" Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pockets as he strolled to the desk. "It had better be good for Botan blackmailing me for doing nothing wrong."  
  
"Yeah I know you're perfectly innocent aren't ya! Never have done a single thing wrong before" Koenma grumbled as he stared at Yusuke. Kurama watched silently from the corner. Never before had he seen Koenma mad before. Sure he yelled a lot but now it sounded like hatred in his voice. Just what kind of case was this? Yusuke immediately shut up as he stared at the small figure sitting on his chair. Why was he yelling like that? Another thing was disturbing Yusuke, Koenma didn't mention the fact that he had been called a toddler.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry for acting like that just a little tired that's all. So what's the case this time?" Yusuke side glanced at the chuckling Kuwabara. Only an idiot would have missed the anger in Koenma's voice. On the other side of Yusuke, Hiei was trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Your next case is going to be a big one. Not only hard but also trying." Koenma grabbed a remote off of the desktop. "Look at the screen." The four boys turned around to face the screen that was behind them. A picture of a small girl appeared behind them. She was beautiful. The girl had long strawberry hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was a pale color that looked as though it had never been burnt by the sun. "This is Kanna. She is the object of your next case. You have to find her and bring her back to me."  
  
"Is that all? Hn, you could have just sent Kurama and me and left the stupid weak humans here." Hiei growled from the side of the room.  
  
Ignoring Hiei, Kurama inquired, "Why do you want us to find her?"  
  
"Because she is one of the most powerful demons in the world. Her life is in danger because many want her to work for them. This is going to be hard because she has no trust for anyone in the world. Right now she is hanging out in the human world. What you have to do is convince her- without force to come to us." Koenma glanced over at Hiei when he said the last part. "You will have to change schools and try to befriend her before can get her here. These are her two friends" A picture of a thin black haired girl appeared. She had crimson eyes and the same cold look as Hiei. "This is Yuki. She is a very powerful human. Yusuke- she is like you. She had died and we brought her back to life but unlike you she wanted nothing to do with me or fighting. She will be willing to kill you if you look at her the wrong way. Yuki is like a security blanket for Kanna. And this," Koenma changed the picture to a girl with light red hair and soft purple eyes, "is Robyn. She knows all about demons and will try to impress you with stories. We believe there is more to her but we don't know too much yet. Kanna seems to not really care for her as much." Koenma flicked off the screen. "Believe me this is a big case. If you fail and Kanna is kidnapped the world will end."  
  
"Wha-. You mean she's that powerful." Kuwabara seemed to wake from the trance he was in. "Baka. He just got done explaining why it was so important to get her here." Hiei smirked as he stared at the confused Kuwabara.  
  
"Go guys and get her back here now." Koenma said. However Yusuke and the gang were already gone. "Good luck guys. You'll need it. I'm so sorry for everything that's going to happen to you." Koenma sighed as he sat back in the chair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmm... That tastes good. Maybe a slight bit more basil." Shiori said as she tasted the pot of food that she was cooking. Cooking homemade dinners was one thing that Shiori made sure to do everyday no matter how busy she was. It was a habit that her mom had done and it had been passed throughout the years.  
  
She heard a door slam shut. "Mother, I hope you don't mind if my friends spend the night here." Kurama shouted as he entered the hall with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.  
  
"Of course not. I'll set a few more plates out." Shiori was going to say nothing about her son having friends over. She was so proud that he finally had some. He had worried her earlier whenever and never made any friends. Just a late bloomer, I guess. Shiori sat out three more plates and returned to the food before it could scorch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night after dinner and Shiori had gone to bed, the boys sat around trying to figure out what was wrong with Koenma. "He didn't seem like himself." Kurama said as he turned off the lamp. "I guess we'll haveta wait until we get the girl" Yusuke said as he laid on the floor. Even the hard floor felt good after the fight that they had earlier that day.  
  
Outside unknown to the boys a figure watched quietly. A quiet voice said "This will be so much fun. I haven't had any fun for almost a hundred years now. How tired someone can get waiting for fun." Laughing the figure jumped and left in the Darkness vowing to be back when the time was right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this was a short chapter but this is the best place that I could think of stopping it. Like I said before, just be patient and all of the pieces will fall into place. You just have to wait for it. Please read and review. Oh and flame if you like. I don't really care. Flames will be roasting marshmallows. Pease r&r. 


	2. Chapter 2 Kanna

Hi I'm back again. My friend looked at the story and saw that the story wasn't finished. So, umm, more or less she said either I finish it or I pay her the $53 that she got for my brother. Actually her words weren't so nice. Unfortunately I can't repeat what she said here or I would have to change the rating to NC-17. Also Emily said now that it's going to have to be at least 4 chapters long (but I might make it longer).  
  
Ok so for every review I get I'll say hi or answer questions in the next chapter:  
  
Tyedye/Rin: Thank you soo much for being my first reviewer. I have to update it or I'll be $53 poorer and in huge trouble with Emily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm clock buzzed scaring Yusuke half to death. He screeched on the top of his lungs. Yusuke's screeches caused everyone in the house to wake up.  
  
"God Urimeshi you sound like a cat that got its tail stepped on." Kuwabara said as he rubbed his sore head. His head had been a foot away from Yusuke's mouth.  
  
"Think you can keep it down a little, Detective." Hiei grumbled as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. The only one that had not woken up was Kurama. He was still sound asleep with the covers pulled up to his chin. He must be one sound sleeper, Kuwabara thought as he looked around the room trying clear his vision.  
  
A light knocking was heard as Shiori cracked it open slightly and poked her head in. "Are you boys ok? I heard a scream and was worried."  
  
Yusuke's face turned a shade of pink as he mumbled that the alarm clock had scared him. Shiori smiled and commented that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. Then she quietly shut the door and headed back down the stairs. Smiling and laughing at what Yusuke had said she went back to the stove to finish cooking.  
  
Yusuke looked at the sleeping red head in bed and smirked. Kurama's covers had fallen off of the bed and were in a heap on the floor. Yusuke leaned over to Kuwabara. Kuwabara listened with a small smile on his face. By the time that Yusuke was done the smile had grown and he nodded. Silently they both left the room. Within a few minutes they returned with two large glasses of ice water. Yusuke silently counted "Ready 1, 2, 3." On three they both threw the contents of the glasses on the sleeping boy.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Kurama screamed as he sat upright. His green pajama top was soaked, as was his head. He looked over at the snickering boys and yelled "I'm going to get you for that."  
  
"AHHH!" Kuwabara screamed as Kurama leapt at him. Yusuke was rolling on the floor laughing. At least until he was until Kurama turn and run for him. "Oh crap. Umm, can't we talk about this a little? Please Kurama let's talk about it. Oh crap!" Yusuke ran out of the room and down the stairs with Kurama in hot pursuit.  
  
"Come here Yusuke. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Sorry but I don't believe you." Yusuke ran into the kitchen and almost smacked into a stunned Shiori. Looking behind him Yusuke decided to do something drastic. He hid behind Shiori. "Save me!" He begged as a soaked Kurama came into the kitchen.  
  
Smiling Kurama went up to his mother and gave her a soft peck on the cheek and whispered in her ear something. Shiori smiled and nodded slightly. Kurama picked up the glass of water that Shiori had been drinking from and dumped it on Yusuke's head. "I'm going to get ready now. Be down in a bit mother."  
  
A drenched Yusuke followed scowling at the laughing red head. "What's so funny fox boy?" "Nothing" was the only answer he got.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked up to the steps of their new school, Shikon High School. (a/n- Hiei's not going to school- too fiery of a temper. Don't flame me for it. Don't flame me for the school name- I couldn't think of anything else.) Koenma had gotten their school records transferred to this school soon after assigning them to find Kanna.  
  
Yusuke wore a worn his 'famous' green school outfit and his all to well known 'don't mess with me' attitude. Kurama stood beside Yusuke. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with the picture of a red dragon on it. Kuwabara stood behind the others wearing a pair of blue jeans and white tee shirt. (a/n- they don't have uniforms yet and well Kurama's going to wear something else but pink here. Sorry but this is my fic. So there.)  
  
Together they walked up the stairs of their new school. Kids jumped out of the way of the trio. Some whispers rippled amongst them as they watched. The boys whispered "Isn't that Urimeshi? What is he doing here?" At the same time the girls stared at red headed hunk. Nervous giggles surfaced as he glanced over at them. A couple girls almost fainted as he smiled at them. Here we go again. God can't these girls find something else to do. I swear... As they entered the front doors he rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke sat in the back row of his history class asleep. Grinning the teacher, Mr. Onishi, walked over to him and slammed a book on the desk. Jumping Yusuke sat straight up and tried to look absorbed in what was written on the board. Snickers rose from a few students as Yusuke wrote down all of the notes. A victorious Mr. Onishi walked to the front of the class reading a paragraph from the textbook.  
  
As soon as the bell rang Yusuke ran out of the room and to the school yard. He scanned the grounds until he found Hiei and Kuwabara fighting. "Oh God no." Yusuke muttered as he saw Hiei reach for his katana. Yusuke sped over to the two boys and grabbed Hiei's arm. "Weapons aren't allowed here better not show that. The teachers here will take it away and call the police." A light growl came from Hiei as he jumped up into the tree.  
  
"Hello there guys." Kurama gracefully walked over to the small group with his hands in his pockets. As soon as he reached the guys two girls ran up to him. One petite girl with black curls spoke up first. "Hi, I'm Sakoubi and this is Tenshi," she pointed to the shorter girl with ebony hair, "if you ever need anything just be sure to tell us ok Shuuichi?"  
  
Kurama smiled politely and nodded. Kuwabara ran over to Sakoubi and grabbed her hand. "I am the most handsome bravest Kazuma Kuwabara. If you ever need protection just call me. The Great Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
Tenshi walked over to him and pounded his head to the ground. "I think you mean the great dork Kazuma Kuwabara. We don't need your protection. Got it!" A crumpled up Kuwabara nodded as the two girls walked away. Actually it was Tenshi that did the walking she had to practically drag the babbling Sakoubi away.  
  
"You know them, Kurama" asked Yusuke with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Just some girls in my math class. Anyways did you find Kanna yet?" Kurama desperately wanted to get the conservation onto something else. Luckily for him it worked.  
  
Up in the tree, Hiei shook his head. "The idiot wouldn't shut up long enough for me to look."  
  
Kuwabara started to say something but was interrupted by Kurama. "Well I guess we should look for her."  
  
They four boys finally found her under a weeping willow tree with her two friends. (a/n- I don't know if weeping willows grow in Japan but I love them so much) Slowly they walked up to her. Kuwabara started to run up to them but was tripped by Hiei's foot. He fell face first into the dirt. Kurama and Hiei continued on leaving Yusuke scrap up the dirty Kuwabara. He whispered, "Idiot, we don't want to scare them away."  
  
Kurama reached the girls first and smiled his most beautiful, polite smile that he could manage. Robyn immediately picked up on the smiling boy. "Oh hi, would you boys like to join us. My name is Robyn and this is Kanna and Yuki." Robyn scooted over and made room for the four boys on the soft green grass. At the same time she carefully smoothed out her green skirt and made sure that her white top was perfectly smooth.  
  
The boys sat down and introduced themselves. Robyn smiled and started to talk up a storm with anyone who would listen. The entire time Yuki scowled and Kanna stared suspiciously at them. Kanna did not like the energy amount that they were giving off.  
  
Slowly she leaned over to Yuki and whispered "Do you feel that?"  
  
Yuki nodded as she scowled. "The shrimp is a demon. The other two have high spirit energy. But that tall red head- he seems different. Almost like two people in one. Watch out for them 'k Kanna." Kanna nodded mutely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn if I had to listen to that motor mouth for one more second I would have pounded her into the ground." Yusuke stormed to his house with Kuwabara and Kurama in tow.  
  
At least Hiei was able to escape Tornado Yusuke Kurama thought as he trudged on. "Look at it this way. We have learned just about everything about the school, Robyn's family, Yuki's family and all about Robyn's allergies." Kurama had to suppress a chuckle as he watched Yusuke shudder.  
  
Yusuke looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes "Kurama don't remind me. Please don't. If I have to hear about what happens when she eats fish one more time I'm going to kill someone."  
  
Kuwabara smiled an evil smile. Kurama quickly picked it up and nodded. "So what was it Kuwabara. If she eats fish,"  
  
"She swells up about three times more then normal and gets this red bumpy rash that doesn't go away. And, oh yeah if she scratches it she cracks and bleeds and then it gets infected and she has to poke it with a needle three times a day to get rid of all of the..."  
  
"Finish that sentence and die." Yusuke held up his fist as a warning.  
  
Clamping his mouth shut Kuwabara walked in silence until he knew it was safe to talk again. "So Urimeshi what are we going to do. Listen to Robyn talk about her rashes everyday for the rest of our life."  
  
Yusuke stopped and looked foreword with blank eyes. "I don't know. Maybe if we try to talk to Kanna alone but Yuki always seems to be around." His head snapped up, "That's it. Come on guys. I got an idea!" And with that Yusuke turned around and ran full speed in the opposite direction forcing Kurama and Kuwabara to keep up with him.  
  
"God Urimeshi slow down a little. Where are we going?" Kuwabara huffed and puffed as he tried his best to keep up.  
  
As Yusuke rounded the corner he saw just what he hoped to see. Kanna was all alone at the park. He raised an arm and slowed his speed. Kanna watched timidly as Yusuke approached. She took a timid step back. Yusuke noticed that she looked just like a rabbit that was about to run. He had to do something to keep her there.  
  
"Kanna wait we just want to talk to you. Please don't run away." His heart sunk as he watched the girl turn and run into the dense forest. Well that could have worked out better.  
  
"So do we follow or forget about it?" Kurama asked as his emerald eyes watched the girl disappear.  
  
"I don't know. Guess we better follow and try to talk to her. Come on guys." Yusuke led the pack into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kanna could still feel their spirit energy following her. Why are they following me? Can't they just leave me alone? Please go away Kanna pleaded mentally. She hated her abilities. She just wanted to fade away. There were many times that she held a knife and thought about ending all. Every single time something kept her from doing it. Kanna didn't know what kept her from slicing but something did.  
  
Kanna picked up her speed a little more hoping to put some distance between her and her pursuers. The whole time tears silently ran down her face. The only words that pulsed through her mind were not again, not again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on guys her energy's fading. She's going to get away if we don't hurry." Yusuke wasn't going to let such a frail looking girl get away that easily. Never before did he ever care about completing a mission before. But if Koenma was right then they had to hurry. He could not and would not let that girl fall into danger. For that one split second he could see in her eyes all of the hurt that she had experienced. No failing was out of the question. The more he thought about it the more he felt sorry for the poor girl. It must be so hard on her to be chased by so many, to not be able to trust for fear that that could be the one person that would destroy her. Oh please let me be able to catch up to her. Oh please let me be able to help make her want to trust again. Yusuke was so involved in thinking of how to save Kanna that he couldn't feel the twigs that scratched up his skin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kanna was slowing down. She couldn't run too much more. Her legs shook as she leaned against a tree for support. Looking behind her she could still feel their energy. But she couldn't run. No! She wouldn't run anymore. Reaching in her pocket Kanna felt a cold metal handle. Slowly Kanna pulled it out and stared at the silver dagger. Heaven help her she was not going to become another prisoner. She rather die then witness any more death, destruction or torture. Her young eyes had experienced that enough. No more. Never again. She grasped the dagger and held it at her side. With a new found determination Kanna turned and waited for her pursuers to come after her. She rather feel the freedom of death then live a cold, horrible life. The only words that escaped her lips were "Not again".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this chapter might have sucked but I swear it gets better. Don't worry everything will fall together soon. The next chapter is where the real action starts. And Hiei fans Hiei will be in it more. So please read and review. Flame if you feel like it. *holds up a bag of marshmallows* I need flames to roast these. And if anyone can think of a title please leave the idea in your review. I'm not sure on what to call it. R & R!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Awakening

Hi everyone!!!! ^_^ Sorry for the delay- some jerk thought it would be funny to put a virus into my computer and it ate the whole hard drive. But now it's all better. YAY!! *singing to 'Redneck Woman-' 'Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip'*  
  
Oh and I'm starting something new. For every review I get I'll read and review a story belonging to that person. And if I already am reviewing one of their story's, I'll review another. With that let me thank the reviewers::  
  
Tyedye/Rin: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Star gzer: Hehe should I make her die just to torture you??? Am I really that mean???  
  
Ryuu Ie Mizishi: Thank you soo much for reviewing. Well I hope this was soon enough.  
  
Ice Princess: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Emily- Are you reviewing just to be sure that I'm fulfilling our deal???  
  
And with that on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~  
Kanna grasped the handle of the dagger a little harder as she felt the energies coming after her. 'Never again' coursed through the petite girl's mind as she stared ahead. Tears clouded her vision.  
  
Why did this always have to happen to her? Why did God have to curse her with this? Why couldn't she have been born normal? Was it something that she did or was it because of her family line?  
  
Kanna had always cursed being so wanted. The only wish that she ever had was to be considered normal. 'Normal' that word sounded foreign to Kanna's ears. All her life she heard about how she was special. She had heard it from friends and foe alike. If she never heard that word again in her life she would die happy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke sped through the dense forestry. The entire time he cursed under his breath. 'Where in the hell is that girl,' Yusuke thought as another branch slapped his cheek. Blood trickled down his face but Yusuke never noticed it. He seemed completely oblivious to all of the cuts and scrapes that he had accumulated on his body. His green shirt was torn in several areas. The largest being across his chest.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara tried desperately to keep up to the dark headed teen that was ahead of them. Kuwabara breathed harder and harder as his heart kicked up another couple of notches. He had never had to do this much exercise at one time. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest, it almost felt like it could jump out of his chest at any second. How much further were they really going to go?  
  
Suddenly Yusuke skidded to a stop. Kurama did not have enough time to react and collided right into Yusuke, Kuwabara followed suit and slammed into Kurama making Yusuke to fall flat on his face (a/n- Kuwa fans U know I almost made it where he slammed into a tree but I decided against it. ^^).  
  
"God Urimeshi. Next time give us a warning that you're going to stop." Kuwabara tenderly touched his nose as if to make sure it wasn't broken.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll get my brake lights checked idiot." Yusuke pushed himself off the ground and turned around.  
  
The look on Yusuke's face made Kuwabara step back. Even Kurama gasped whenever he saw the determination on the teen's face. Never before had he seen that much determination on Yusuke's face. Not even at the Dark Tournament when he fought against Tuguro.  
  
"Look guys. I was just thinking about something," quickly Yusuke glared at the snickering Kuwabara. Hastily he continued before Kuwabara could say something that he would regret later on, "if Kanna sees all of us running up to her again she'll probably freak like last time. Instead let's split up so she'll have less places to run off to." All three nodded and proceeded to split up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fear gripped Kanna's throat as she desperately tried to breath. Not only where the boys getting closer but they decided to split up. As she shook her head a few tears fell onto a green leaf of a nearby tree. 'No please don't split up' Kanna silently pleaded as she glanced in the three different directions. If they split up it would be harder for her to escape, if that was even possible.  
  
Her hand involuntary gripped the handle tighter as she gazed in front of her. This was the one that seemed the closest and one that would cause her the most trouble. His energy (a/n brain fart- what's it called again. Darn it...to much school work.) seemed to flair up the most.  
  
Yusuke slowly came into view. Kanna took a slight shaky step back. "Stay away please. I just want to live a normal life. Please just go away."  
  
Yusuke's eyes drifted from the shattered girl's face to her hand. There he saw the glistening dagger.  
  
Slowly Yusuke stretched his arms out to the side away from his body. Slowly he took small steps over to Kanna. The entire time he spoke in a calm reassuring voice, "You don't have to worry. We're not here to hurt you. Instead think of us as you guarding angels." Yusuke smiled slightly.  
  
Kanna's head tilted slightly as she gazed into his deep brown eyes. Somehow she felt that this boy was telling her the truth. Something deep inside her told her that it would be safe to trust him. Not a total trust but just a small part of her trust. There was something about his eyes. Some kind of pureness, like you could read his emotions in his eyes. Right now in his eyes Kanna read worry.  
  
Her eyes gazed on the cut on his cheek. 'Did he get that because of me?' Kanna's eyes shifted downward. No matter what she always ended hurting everyone. She had hurt innocents, her mom and her... No she would mention that name again.  
  
"Just hand me the dagger and we'll go somewhere and have something to eat. Do you like ice cream," he slapped his head and lightly laughed, "of course you like ice cream everyone does. So how does that sound."  
  
Slowly he held out his hand. Kanna stared at his hand. 'What should I do?' Kanna's eyes shifted to Yusuke's pure brown eyes. Sorrow was written all over his eyes. Slowly she handed her precious dagger to him.  
  
Smiling Yusuke continued, "If I ever hurt you, you have my permission to use this dagger on me. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Kanna nodded as she saw Kurama come into view. "Where is that other boy?" Kanna looked to the side where she had last felt him. Worry started to build in her. Was this a trap? Kanna no longer had her dagger. Her ocean blue eyes looked back at the dagger that was still in Yusuke's iron grasp.  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean Kuwabara. Hey Kurama, how much do you wanna bet he got lost." Laughing Yusuke threw his head back and put a hand behind his head. Kurama just stood there shaking his head.  
  
Kanna cocked her head to the side. He made it seem like it happened all the time. But the energy she felt coming from him was strong, it was so strong. Suddenly Kanna thought of something. "What's your name?"  
  
Yusuke extended a hand out. "I'm Yusuke and this is Kurama." Kurama bowed politely as he smiled at the petite girl.  
  
A rustling sound came from the bushes on the left. A tattered Kuwabara emerged. He had twigs sticking out of his hair and scratches all over his face. "There you guys are. I got turned around in the bushes. They need to make trails over there or something."  
  
Yusuke sighed as he stared Kuwabara. 'Is he really that lost?' "Oh yeah come on. I promised someone ice cream. So Kanna what's your favorite flavor?" Laughing Yusuke took Kanna's pale, delicate hand into his darker, calloused hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A dark figure stood on a tall roof top and looked down at the three boys leading a pale girl with them. "Hehehe" crackled the figure as he watched them with almost hungry lust filled eyes. "This was almost too easy. Now only if K sticks to his deal. How great it will feel to be free again." With that the figure turned and slowly walked away.  
  
Soon the life of shadows would be over; soon his name would be feared once again. That thought brought a sinister smile to his face. Yes, he liked the thought of that.  
  
The eagerness stemmed from thoughts of being free almost caused him to carry out the plan without caution.  
  
"Be patient," he reprimanded himself. With that he stopped and looked back. Clinching a fist and looking up to the sky he asked the heavens above, "But haven't I been patient? Haven't I? I have waited for almost a century now hiding myself in the shadows. Even the lowest classed demons have more rights then what I have had." He had been clinching his fist harder as these thoughts ran through his head and now blood was slowly seeping through his fingers.  
  
He turned his eyes back to the Spirit Detective. Yusuke Urimeshi was a name that was feared by every demon in the Makai. Slowly the figure raised his fist and licked some of his blood. Tasting the metallic flavored liquid he smiled. 'Soon I'll be shedding his. Then I'll get to see if all spirit detectives blood tastes the same or not.' But for now he would have to keep waiting in the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke plopped down on his bed without even bothering to undress. It had been such a tiring day. First chasing Kanna then trying to keep her from bolting. She still acted as though she didn't trust him.  
  
Reaching over to his bedside table, Yusuke grabbed his brown wallet. Not only that but she also cleaned him out. "Man, who knew such a small girl could eat so much in one sitting. And I thought that Keiko ate like a pig."  
  
Rolling over on his side he thought about the small girl. His thoughts kept going back to what could have possibly made her so scared. Was it blackmail, stress or was it something worse like murder, rape or even torture. For sure he was going to have to ask Koenma. With that thought Yusuke's eye lids grew heavy as he stretched and dug under the covers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bang, bang, bang. 'Grrr. Who in the hell was banging stuff off the wall.' Groaning Yusuke rolled over and looked at the clock. The digital clock read 12:00 am. Rolling back over Yusuke stuck his head under the pillow. Too early for him to wake up. After a few minutes the banging stopped, sighing contently he closed his eyes. "Sleep is a good thing," he mumbled as he dug once again into his warm, cozy cocoon.  
  
After a few minutes the banging continued, except now it was louder. 'Damn it. Why won't they leave me alone?' Yusuke punched the pillow in anger.  
  
The sound of something going through a window echoed throughout the room. Surprised Yusuke shot up in the bed and looked over at the window. There was a pebble sized hole right in the middle of it. Ready to curse out the culprit, Yusuke walked over to the window and looked down.  
  
"You know that's coming out of your paycheck." Yusuke stopped and thought for a second before continuing, "Do you even get a paycheck?"  
  
The culprit stepped closer. Her long blue hair was tied back on a ponytail that bobbed up and down as she moved foreword. She almost looked like a thief with her attire. Botan wore a black shirt, shades, hat and pants. The only thing that wasn't black was her hair. Yusuke was about to ask about the clothes but decided against it. He chalked it up as normal crazy Botan behavior.  
  
Botan smiled and shook her head. "Get down here Yusuke. Duty calls."  
  
Yusuke looked at Botan then turned back yelling over his shoulder "Yep your right duty calls. And I feel that those calls are telling me to go back to bed. 'Night."  
  
Botan put her hands on her hips. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn? I bet a mule's less stubborn then him.' "Get down here now Yusuke. Koenma wants to talk to you."  
  
The response from the room was simple and stern, "Screw Koenma, sleeps better."  
  
Half way to his bed Yusuke stopped. Standing there he rethought about what he said and sighed. There was no way that she was giving up. 'Might as well go and see what's going on.' Walking over to the window again he saw a rare expression on Botan's beautiful face. Only one word was needed to explain it- fear. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.  
  
Jumping form the window, Yusuke landed gracefully next to Botan and carefully wiped away a few tears. Fearing that he had caused the fear and tears Yusuke apologized for his gruffness.  
  
Botan gasped as she stared at the teen. He couldn't find out what was wrong. Not now, if he did then everyone was in danger. Aggressively Botan shoke her head and put on one of her silly faces. "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong. I, uhh, just stubbed my toe. That's all. You know how much they hurt. But while you're here come on." Turning quickly she walked stiffly to the portal. (A/n- Think about when she was at the Dark Tournament talking with Yukina about finding her bro and when Hiei threatened her. ^^)  
  
Yusuke quickly scanned the lawn. He realized that the only thing she could have stubbed her toe on was a blade of grass. 'Nope Botan's not that weak. Something's up.' Deciding to try to get to the bottom of it he followed Botan and her poor imitation of a mummy.  
  
Only he did not know how much trouble was to come....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffy...Now it's going to get really bad...or good...depends on how you look at it. Now for a little question. Should I make this a Kanna and Yusuke fic or keep the pairing Keiko and Yusuke? Tell me what you think and I'll think about it.  
  
Remember I'll read any stories that you (or a friend- tell me the penname and a story if there's one you want me to read) have written if you review any of mine or Alex's little story. Deal? Reviews, constructive criticism or flames all count... Heck, review and just tell me how the weather is and it'll count. I'm not that picky.  
  
Anyways, Please read and review. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 Gone

Hey there again...I never expected 10 reviews for any of my stories. Thanks!!! If your ever bored just got to my profile and I have a short list of authors that I'm reading and their stories. Check them out if you want to.   
  
Just a quick reminder- 'blah blah' means thoughts 'k...  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers::  
  
Ryuu le Mizishi- I'm glad you liked it. By the way your story doesn't suck. But u better update it soon again.  
  
Tyedye/Rin- Thanks for the words...I'm starting to study for finals and my brain goes away a lot of the time.  
  
Jessica- Glad you like the story.  
  
Anyways on with the story-

---  
  
Yusuke made sure that every step was heard as he trudged to Koenma's office. Botan had resorted to covering her ears in hopes of keeping her pounding headache down. She had had the headache ever sense Koenma had talked to her in private. Right now it was pounding ferociously and Yusuke's footsteps were not helping any. Botan lifted her eyes up to the ceiling and silently pleaded for the pounding to stop soon.  
  
As the sound echoed throughout the hall it sounded like a 20 foot monster was walking through the empty halls. Ogres that were still in their offices peered out of doors to see what all the commotion was about. All they saw was an angry boy walking down the hall. Shrugging they went back to work.  
  
Koenma sat at his desk stamping the last of his papers. Bang, bang. He looked at the stamp. Since when did it echo so loud when he stamped. Cautiously he grabbed another paper and stamped it. Bang. Terrified he threw the stamp across the room. The stamp ended up stamping the wall. As it landed another bang echoed. Koenma meeped and flew under his desk. The only logical response that he could come up with the sound was that the stamp was haunted.

---  
  
Thrilled to see Koenma's door Botan raced over to it. She only knocked once then threw the door open. Forget formalities, Botan was done with this sour puss. Her headache was going into a full blown migraine.  
  
She looked towards the desk with expectant eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared ahead. There was his stack of papers, chair and desk. Everything was in the same spot as it was when she went to get Yusuke. Well everything but Koenma.  
  
'Wait where's Koenma. Oh this is going to help my headache.' Botan scowled as she heard Yusuke's earth shattering foot steps. 'If he slams his foot down one more time I'm going to whack him into next Wednesday.' (A/n this is what my mom says all the time )  
  
Bang went Yusuke's foot. Botan's left eye twitched as her grip on the oar handle tightened.  
  
'Why that little-.' Her words stopped as she saw Koenma's stamper on the floor next to her foot. Botan picked it up and stared at it. Why was this on the ground, she wondered as she stared at it.  
  
As she stared at it Botan heard something whimper. It sounded as though it was coming from under the desk. Tiptoeing she walked over to the desk. Botan signaled to Yusuke to stay still and she lifted her oar. Silently she counted to three and jumped around the desk. There on the floor was Koenma sucking both a pacifier and his thumb. Botan let the oar fall to her side as she stared at the babbling ruler. Her left eye brow twitched some more as she stared at him.  
  
"Uh, Koenma are you ok?" Botan asked while trying to not go running up and down the halls screaming about how crazy her boss was.  
  
Koenma looked up at Botan with huge, puppy dog eyes. "The stamper is haunted. Every time I stamp it pounds and echoes."  
  
Ok by now Botan had had enough. She glanced at Koenma, then to the stamp, then to Yusuke, then back to Koenma. Without even saying a word Botan grabbed the ruler and threw him into his chair. Then she took a piece of paper and handed him the rubber stamp. "Here show me how it sounds when you stamp." While she said that she handed it to him and waited.  
  
Koenma stared at the stamp then at the paper. He held it in his tiny hand as though it was going to bite him at any second. He carefully took the stamp and stamped a piece of paper. There was no noise at all. Koenma stared at it as he stamped the paper again and again and again.  
  
Botan smiled as she watched him stamp away. 'Well that's one problem down.' With every thing that was going on a psychotic boss was the last thing that she needed.  
  
Yusuke watched with a growing impatience. First there was an important mission that needed top priority. It was so important to wake him up at midnight for. He was waken up so he could do what?! Watch his boss the toddler have stamp issues!! Mad, Yusuke stomped over and grabbed the stamp from the stamp happy toddler.  
  
"Is there something important you wanted to tell me, or am I supposed to watch you have stamping issues all night?" Yusuke glared into Koenma's eyes.  
  
Koenma gave a blank look at Yusuke as he tried to remember what Yusuke was talking about. "Oh yes. I wanted to see how it was going with Kanna. Have you made any improvements?"  
  
Yusuke stared dumfounded at Koenma. A midnight wakeup call just to see how he was doing. That was why telephones and emails were invented. Not midnight wake up calls.  
  
In a strained voice Yusuke answered, "Ok I guess. You didn't tell me she was so screwed up. Now I'm going to BED!!" Yusuke turned and headed for the oversized red doors.  
  
"Wait that's not it Yusuke. I need to tell you something else." That made Yusuke stop and turn back around. It seemed safe so he continued, "We need to hurry Yusuke. You need to get her to trust you faster. It is vital that you get her to trust you one way or another."  
  
Yusuke threw up a hand as he walked back to the portal. "Yep no problem. I'll get her to trust me whatever. Good luck on your stamp issues."  
  
Koenma just stared at the stamp. 'Did Yusuke just bewitch it?' He set it down carefully and pushed his chair away.  
  
Botan let out a moan of frustration and ran out of the office. That was it, she was taking a long trip far far away from everyone.

---  
  
The next day the weather was perfect as Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked for Kanna. Yusuke had relayed the whole scene to them as soon as he had gotten to school. Kurama had laughed when Yusuke mentioned that Koenma had stamp issues that needed to be worked out.  
  
Yusuke had tried to explain it to Kuwabara too. But Kuwabara was too busy trying to convince the girls that he would be their protector. So far five girls had ran off screaming when he held their hands, ten had bashed him and two had kissed him in thanks.  
  
Shaking his head Yusuke motioned for the rest to follow him and leave Kuwabara behind. Hiei seemed overjoyed by this. He raised his hands in the air and took a couple of happy half-dance, half-running steps. Shaking his head again Yusuke started to wonder if he was the only sane one left in the group.  
  
Kurama's voice interrupted Yusuke's thoughts. "Hey Yusuke look over there." Kurama raised his hand and pointed over to a huge sakura tree.  
  
Yusuke looked up and was relieved to see Kanna. He started to race over to her. At least that was until he was blind sighted by Yuki.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Yuki had her right hand clinched into a fist and threw a warning punch in front of Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke wanted to see if Kanna could help him with something." Hiei said thinking quickly. Silently Yusuke thanked him. He was going to have to get Hiei some chocolate sweet snow later on.  
  
Yuki studied their faces before nodding. "Fine, but if you hurt her you'll be sorry." As if to show that she was serious Yuki shook her fist as she walked away.  
  
Carefully they walked towards the wary girl. Not once had Yusuke seen the poor girl smile. Smiling as sweetly as he could he took the lead walking over to Kanna.  
  
Kanna's large blue eyes studied the boys. "Hi" she said weakly as she stared at the new boy.  
  
Yusuke sensing Kanna's fears put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "This is my pal Hiei. He goes to school across town. But today school's out so he decided to follow me. Hiei this is Kanna." As he turned away to look behind him he hissed to Hiei, "be nice or Yukina finds out."  
  
Kanna bowed politely as she looked at the tiny person in front of her. His eyes showed hurt and mistrust. When she stared at his eyes it was as though she was looking into a mirror into her own. Kanna secretly wondered what had caused the hurt that she saw in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Kanna your on the top ten in science, right?" Yusuke asked with his brown eyes glowing.  
  
Kanna walked towards the trunk of the sakura tree before nodding her head. Trees always seemed to give her comfort. They never laughed at you when you did something new. No matter how much force was placed on them they always stood straight and tall. She always admired trees for how strong they could be when they needed to.  
  
"Great" Yusuke beamed. "Would you be able to help me and Hiei then? I, uh..., don't want to fail it." Yusuke tried to give his best sincere look as Kanna studied him. Hiei just raised an eyebrow at Yusuke. Since when did he care about failing or passing? Heck half the time he skipped or fell asleep at the desk.  
  
Kanna smiled an empty smile as she agreed. "We can go to my house after school." For some unknown reason Kanna felt as though she could trust Yusuke. There was something about his eyes. It was weird when she looked into them she would get lost. It was as if he knew and felt more then what he let on.

---  
  
The last bell rang for the day. Triumphant with himself, Yusuke followed Kanna to her home. Of course he had to deal with the wrath of Yuki and sign his life away if he was to hurt her.  
  
Yusuke had to drag Hiei however. Hiei just could not see why he had to follow this stupid, pathic, little girl around. So what with this stupid mission. All Hiei wanted to do was follow the dimwit around and keep him from Yukina. To Hiei keeping Kuwabara away from her was more important then this weakling. Following this girl was at the bottom of his list of things that he wanted to do today.

---  
  
As they came close to Kanna's house Yusuke stared. It was an ordinary looking two story house but what made it unbelievable was the front yard. The front yard looked like something that Kurama would have died for. There were roses, carnations, sakura trees, and geraniums with grass lining the rest of the yard. Everything looked so lush. Kanna opened the front door to a nice little two story house and invited the boys in.  
  
Now some say that you can tell a lot from a person's bedroom. It is one of the rare places where no one can dictate on how it should look. You can be yourself in your bedroom. If someone has a lot of stuffed animals and cute little trinkets then they are said that they listen to their inner child more then others. If someone has black with voodoo such trinkets then they are label 'gothic.' You can hide your true self from others but not from your bedroom.  
  
Kanna led the boys into her room. Her bare room. The only thing that made this room a bedroom was the bed and dresser that sat in it. There were no posters or such luxury items. On the small bed sat only a stuffed bear. It looked like the type that you had mercilessly drug throughout the house when only two.  
  
Hearing the phone ring, Kanna excused herself and ran to answer it. Yusuke looked towards the dresser. On the top were a few small pictures. One was of Kanna and a woman that Yusuke guessed to be her mother, another was of Kanna and her dog and a third was just Kanna sitting in a tree. In all these pictures Kanna looked so happy, so alive. Her smile was bright and big. But most amazing was her eyes. Yusuke longed to see those eyes again on the girl. They were so bright almost as though the blue was shinning its own light.  
  
Yusuke turned his eyes away from the pictures. Towards the back there was another one. Kanna still looked as happy as could be. Behind her was a man with his face scratched off. As he looked closer Yusuke could tell that care had been taken to scratch off every last part of the face. He wondered who the man was and if he had caused Kanna's pain. He gently put the picture back and walked away puzzled about the picture.  
  
Hiei stood at the door disgusted at being here. Ever since when did he need a ningen's help? Heck he would destroy all ningens in the world and then they would need his help. A smirk came to his face as he thought about this.  
  
Hiei looked towards the dresser and saw a statue. It was beyond beautiful. Entranced Hiei walked over to it and gently picked it up. Awe filled his face. It was a Makai crafted sculpture and Hiei could only think of one person that made such beautiful ones. But why would she have it? Of course she was a demon but still this was not something that you would buy yourself. It was more of a gift but who gave it to her? Defiantly not her mother so who else was there?  
  
He held the statue up a little higher. It was just so beautiful. By the weight he could tell that it was blown glass. The beautiful statue was of a red eyed fox holding a blue flower in its mouth. Hiei stared at it closer and did not see the small frail hand grab it from him.  
  
"This was given to me by someone that died a while ago so I'm just a little protective of it. Sorry." Kanna gave the statue a slight kiss as she gently placed it back in its original place.  
  
For the next two hours Yusuke and a reluctant Hiei learned everything that they would need to know for the next test.

---  
  
"Do what I ask of you Damasu and I'll give you whatever you desire. Treasure or whatever you name." The dark figure awaited the answer.  
  
A tall thin fox demon's eyes glowed. "Just give me one thing. Freedom."  
  
The man mockingly put a finger on his lips as though deep in thought. "Fine your freedom. But do all that I ask of you or you will die." With that he turned and disappeared into the darkness once again.  
  
The demon who was called Damasu hung his head. Freedom was the one thing he wanted the most, but did he dare do what was wanted of him.

---  
  
Yusuke yawned as he stared at the teacher. Couldn't he see that the didn't want to learn this crap? Half of the was asleep while the other half doodled. Yusuke looked over at Kurama. Kurama leaned on one hand and was carefully drawing a fox. Heck even the best student wasn't paying attention anymore.  
  
Yusuke's eyes diverted over to Kanna. In the front right hand corner she slept with her head in her arms. The dream seemed to be a good one; there was a slight smile on her face. Suddenly the smile turned into a grimace. The grimace was followed by tiny screams. Kanna suddenly stood and screamed a loud "NO!!!" She turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Yusuke jumped out of his seat and ran after the girl. Looking behind him he saw that Kurama was hot on his heels. Yusuke rounded the corner and ran out of the doors. He gasped at the sight before him.  
  
Kanna tried franticly to escape the tall, lanky demon that grasped her arm. His iron clad grip was starting to hurt her arm. She hissed out in pain. There was no way that she would be taken again. 'Never again' coursed through her mind as she felt her anger rise.  
  
Kanna's strawberry hair slowly changed to black and her blue eyes to violet. Damasu stared at amazement as her energy rose. Never had he seen such a frail half-pint with so much energy. No wonder why she was wanted so.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama stopped running. They stared at the transformation that took place in front of them. Kurama shivered and took an involuntary step back as he felt the energy that she was putting off. It was almost stronger then Karasu and Togoro put together. Yusuke could do nothing but just stare at the girl. So this was why she was wanted. It was no wonder why demons were after her.  
  
Damasu had had enough. He raised his right arm and hit Kanna swiftly on the back of her head. As she fell her eyes rolled back into her head. Down she went right into the waiting arms of the thin demon. He glanced over at the two boys. Though his mouth was curved in a cruel smile his eyes seemed to betray him. His tiny eyes seemed to have hurt and sorrow within them. Keeping his cruel smile steady he shouted towards the two boys, "Kanna's no longer your problem. Ask Koenma if you have any questions. Bye."  
  
"Damn you get back here with her." Yusuke was mad at his mocking tone. He spoke to them with such ease. It was as though they had just sold him a puppy. How dare he make it sound so casual? Yusuke watched as Damasu opened a portal and jumped though. Angered Yusuke jumped towards the portal. He watched with hurt in his heart as it closed up. Yusuke fell onto the soft green grass. He muttered curses as he stood and stared at where the portal had been.  
  
Kurama walked over and placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Let's take the demon up on his offer. Let's see what Koenma knows. Getting angry won't help Kanna. We need to keep our heads and hearts clear."  
  
All Yusuke could do was nod numbly. Kanna was really gone. He had failed to protect her. His mind was numb to everything else. How could he have failed her? Two silver tears fell and hit the green grass below.

---  
  
Ok I found a song that seemed perfect for this story. It seems to tell how Kanna is feeling perfectly. It's called Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. If you haven't heard it yet the website where you can find it is on my bio along with the lyrics. 

Anyways read and review... 


	5. Chapter 5 Shiori

Wow never did I expect to get so many reviews- thanks everyone Look after the story for a few stories that I have read and liked...for if you're ever bored. Anyways on with the thank yous:  
  
**Tyedye/Rin**- Hey there hope this was soon enough. I would have updated sooner but I'm so tired from pain killers. All I wanna do is sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
**Ryuu le Mizishi**- I'm glad you like this story so far.  
  
**Star Gazer**- Hmmm I'm still wondering if I should torture you or not  
  
**Ice Princess**- Ok you know your just like my little sis 'n everything but when I said I dare you to do that. I really didn't mean to try it. Thanks for the long long distance call all thirty dollars of it -.-;  
  
Ok this chapter isn't as action packed but it leads to action so just be patient please.  
  
---  
  
Yusuke stood with his arms crossed. Angrily he tapped his foot with a raised eyebrow. Was that the tenth or twentieth time that Koenma had gone through that stack of paper? He inwardly groaned as Koenma started to search through the papers yet again.  
  
'Just don't look into their eyes. Just keep busy.' Koenma flipped through a book for the umpteenth time. Every now and then he would stop and point to a word. As long as he kept busy maybe, just maybe, the four angry boys would not pulverize him.  
  
Yusuke shifted his glance from Koenma to the others. Soon after Kanna had been grabbed he and Kurama had gotten Kuwabara and Hiei. Then they had ran over to Koenma's. Now they were waiting for some supposedly important information.  
  
Hiei stood at the back of the room leaning against a corner. He leaned against the blue tiled wall with his eyes closed. With his jagan he could tell that something was going to happen really soon. Heck the energies flared with dangerous red. And if something was to happen he would not be witness to it.  
  
Kuwabara stood next to his seething friend. He still could not believe that Kanna was really gone. 'And to think that before this my biggest concern was getting Yukina to come to the movies with me. Funny how dramatically life can change.'  
  
Perhaps the most deadly looking one was Kurama. He leaned against the tiled wall directly behind Koenma. His emerald eyes were tiny slits. The one thing he hated most was to be deceived. Kurama hated it worse then liver and onions, worse then brussle sprouts. Heck he hated it even worse then being trapped in a room alone with Karasu. And right now he knew that they were being deceived. Koenma was not even looking at most of the papers. His eyes traveled from the paper to a pen, paperweight, then to the rubber stamp and then back to the paper. How much longer was he really planning on deceiving them?  
  
Finally in frustration, Kurama swiftly grabbed the back of Koenma's red and purple robes and threw him against the wall. Koenma's head connected with the wall and made a sickening cracking sound. The tiny ruler saw white stars. Gently he raised a hand and touched the growing goose egg on the back of his head. 'Ow,' that had really hurt him.  
  
"We have been patient long enough. Now talk!" Koenma could almost swear that the green orbs turned to a bright gold as he spoke.  
  
"W-w-well see I have no idea where she is I swear!" Koenma wished silently for one of his ogres. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to have chased them out earlier today.  
  
The sound of smashing stone forced Koenma to tear his eyes away from Kurama. Three inches from his head was a crater. And in the middle of the crater was Yusuke's fist. A thin stream of blood oozed from one of his fingers. Koenma's pacifier fell from his surprised mouth. 'No way, more strength then when he had beaten Togoro.'  
  
"Maybe now you remember?" Yusuke's eyes almost seemed to glow red.  
  
Nodding ferociously Koenma stared at the fist. Could he not feel that cut on his finger or was he really so far gone that there was no feeling of pain. "You just boggled my memory but I still cannot tell you anything yet." Koenma closed his eyes. This was going to become much harder soon. "Just two people to save the world. Just two."  
  
Yusuke leaned closer to make sure he had heard correctly. His eyes widened as it was confirmed. There were two victims. If Kanna was one then who was two. Everyone had someone that could be next. Yusuke glared he had already lost one person that he cared for he would not lose another.  
  
Shaking slightly Yusuke grabbed the terrified ruler from the relentless grip of Kurama's. If anyone was going to pound him it would be Yusuke. Yusuke took a few deep cleansing breaths as he loosened his grip on Koenma.  
  
Thinking that he was safe Koenma started to grin slightly. As his toes touched the floor his heart gave off a few joyous beats. Suddenly he felt himself flying, flying head first into the couch in the center of the room.  
  
"Whose number two?" Yusuke's glowed with growing anger.  
  
Koenma just closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
---  
  
Shiori moaned slightly as she set the laundry basket down. Between the heat and her splitting headache she was not a happy camper. How could she ever get everything done and get ready for her date tonight? Today was the one day that Shiori wished for her precious to come nagging about helping her somehow. But unfortunately for her he could not be found.  
  
As the doorbell rang Shiori dramatically grabbed her head and moaned. God she would have to remember later to smash that annoying bell.  
  
The impatient man rang the bell five more. 'Where was the woman? Everything depends on her. If she's gone then...' No he could not think like that. His thin, long finger reached out for the doorbell.  
  
Just as his finger felt the warm metal of the bell the door flew open. All the while Shiori swore silently to break the fingers that dared to touch that button. Quickly she put on a fake smile. "Kon'nichiwa, may I help you?"  
  
For the first time Shiori saw the man that stood before her. She felt a light blush come across her face. If only she were twenty again. 'Hehe hentai thoughts' Shiori thought as she stared at the man before her. He was the type of man that she always had gone for. Tall, dark and handsome. Well everything but the fox ears. Tilting her head slightly to the side Shiori stared at the ears. Was it really that close to Halloween again? Silently she laughed while shaking her head slightly.  
  
At least that was until the man grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out. Shiori fought back. Screaming she grabbed a vase and let it drop on his head. The man muttered a curse as he brought a swift hand to the back of her head. 'Damn woman' he mentally cursed while lifting the unconscious woman. That stupid vast had really hurt.  
  
---  
  
Kanna stared at the man that stood in front of her. Though she looked calm and collected on the outside, inside was a thunderstorm of emotions. But no matter what Kanna knew that she had to remain strong and uncaring to the world. For if she did not Kanna would never be safe. To keep her mother, her precious mother, Kanna would have to keep her feelings at bay.  
  
The large man still hid in the shadows. He stared at the frail girl defiantly. "So do you really think that your friends are going to come for you?" A crooked smile came across his dark face. "They are never going to come for you. Right now they are rejoicing that you are gone. No longer do they have to spend every last second watching over you."  
  
The man lowered himself to her level a little more. Putting a finger to his hidden chin he deep voice continued, "Now what were their names? Oh yes, Yuki and Robyn. I believe that they are celebrating the most. No longer is a frail, little, pathetic girl the most important thing in their life."  
  
A tear fell as Kanna desperately tried to keep out those hurtful words. Such venom laced words they were. That was the one thing that she had always feared most. Somewhere deep in her heart Kanna always feared that her friends would tire of her. Now her fears were realized.  
  
Putting tiny hands up to her ears Kanna tried to keep them from getting to her. But they just would not stop. And every sentence just got meaner- more personal. Closer to her heart- her home.  
  
"Do you think that you mother is sad? Ever since your brothers death you stopped being a good daughter."  
  
Gasping Kanna shut her eyes. How dare he mention him! How dare he even think of speaking of his death?  
  
The large man smiled he knew he was getting to her. Soon her will would be broken and ready for him. Not much longer. "I can see it right now. Your tiny dog being sold, your mother and friends celebrating that you are long gone."  
  
Kanna's head lowered a little before she picked it up again. 'Don't show emotion.' Kanna kept her tiny face solid as stone. In her head all she could here was her brother's words to her. 'It's better to be dead and free then to be alive and a slave.'  
  
Smirking he continued, "And do you know what's even worse then that? Your brother's death was useless. You're still weak and vulnerable. Just think if it had not been for you your brother would still be alive. How sad to be you." Turning he left Kanna to ponder those words.  
  
Kanna's heart sank as she heard the metal door slam. Why, why did he have to bring up her brother? Glaring at the door Kanna vowed death. She would not show any mercy.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and glanced down at her feet. But what good would revenge do. After all her family and friends did not want her around anymore. Where would she go? At least here she had a roof over her head.  
  
Kanna gently rested her head on her knees while tenderly touching the goose egg on the back of her head. Was it true? Was her brother's death really useless? Or was it what he really wanted, after all he was free now.  
  
---  
Koenma went from the couch to the corner of the room. How he really really wished for one of his ogres now. Slowly he backed farther into the corner. Four sets of eyes glared at him with growing anger. The slip of a second victim had snapped the last strands of patience. Everyone here had someone who could be the next victim.  
  
No matter what Koenma knew that his silence was the world's savior. As the boys closed the gap he silently prayed for a miracle.  
  
The gods must have been in a different mood for they decided to answer Koenma's prayers by making Yusuke a prime target. Just as Koenma finished saying about how he would build a thousand churches with his own two hands the large red doors swung open.  
  
"Drat," was all the tiny ruler could say. Now he was going to have to build a thousand churches.  
  
A fuming Yuki stood at the doorway her hands planted on her hips. "Yusuke Urimeshi get your butt over here right now!!" The walls trembled from Yuki's voice.  
  
Yusuke looked over and yelped. He knew that he was in for it now. Looking into her eyes Yusuke had a feeling that mercy was something that he would not get to see. With a nervous chuckle Yusuke slowly backed away from the demi-ruler. "Hey Yuki. Oh hey Robyn, how was America? Please be gentle."  
  
Yuki's only response was an unwavering steady stride to the Spirit Detective.

---  
  
Ok I'm going to list a few stories that I have read and like- more is on my bio.

'Kuronue and Toilets don't mix!' By- Moon Minamino. It's a short non-yaoi funny story. Well at least I liked it.

'Tea' By- Inuness. See what happens when mind altering tea is drank by the YYH cast.

'A Secret Love Letter' By- Dragoon Dreamer. Keiko writes a love letter to Kurama telling him that she loves him. What'll he say back?

Anyways please read and review. Sorry for the delay. But I have the next chapter half written- guess that's one good thing about being banned for a while. 


	6. Chapter 6 No! Mother!

Hey again sorry for the long wait but I finally know where to take the story. I had four different ways it could turn out but now I know where to take it. -happy dance-  
  
Thank you to my reviewers- Buttered onions, Tye/dye Rin, Star Gazer, Ice Princess, Emily  
  
Anyways on with the story  
  
---  
  
Damasu dropped the unconscious woman at the feet of the shadowed man. "There I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now it is your turn."  
  
Bending one knee the large man lifted up the woman's face. After careful scrutiny he looked up with a satisfied grin. "You have fulfilled your end of the bargain. Yes you are allowed to go. Are you sure that you do not want to stay?"  
  
Nodding curtly Damasu turned and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the horrid place. He did not stop until he reached a tall oak tree. There he stopped and stared at the bright blue sky above him. What was the right course of action now?  
  
---  
  
Yuki stood in front of the cornered teen her crimson eyes aglow. "Where is Kanna? I heard that she ran out of class and then disappeared." Raising a fist she added, "You swore with your life that she would be safe. Remember?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the girl. What could he say after all he did promise. Slowly he lowered his head. What could he say?  
  
---  
  
The large man wore a black cloak with a black hood. Smiling he stood on the rooftop of a nearby building. Below him was a crowded street corner. People hastily walked by.  
  
There was a middle aged man wearing a suit coat. He adjusted his tie while holding a tan briefcase.  
  
Then there was the older woman that rested upon a wooded cane. Sighing deeply she allowed her eyes to gaze into a store window. Thoughts of her once beauty flooded her mind and eyes. Shaking her head she slowly walked on.  
  
Then there was the Goth looking group of teens. They sat beside the building smoking cigarettes and whistled at everyone that walked by, making sure to glare at those who happened to turn to look at them.  
  
Then there was the young mother, she looked to be about 20, and her tiny girl. The woman stopped and sat on the purple bench at the bus stop. Sighing she grabbed the hyper tot and tried to keep her in her thin lap.  
  
The little girl fidgeted one way then another. Right before her was a world full of wonder. How could anyone expect her to stay in one spot.  
  
Smiling the mother shook her head lightly and handed her precious little girl a cookie. "What are we going to do with you Ana-Marie? Huh, you precious little girl?" Ana-Marie just smacked on her cookie in response.  
  
Laughing the young mother pulled her daughter's long black hair back into a ponytail.  
  
The large man smiled. 'Yes', he thought, 'This seems like a good enough place.' Closing his eyes he summoned all of the power that he could muster into his hands. Holding his hands up they lightly glowed blue. With one mighty scream he let out all of the power that he possibly could.  
  
The hood fell off of the head from the sheer force that had been released. Grinning a tanned head looked up with dark black shades on.  
  
Screams echoed, car alarms blared as did sirens. The entire block that had been there was now in shambles. Chaos ensued as everyone ran away from the rubble and the collapsing buildings.  
  
Beneath the rubble of one collapsed building was a young mother and long black hair that had been tied back into a ponytail.  
  
---  
  
The bright red doors swung open and banged loudly against the walls as a blue headed girl frantically bounded into the room. Botan's amethyst eyes widened in shock as she unsuccessfully tried to skid to a stop.  
  
"Look out," Botan shouted skidding across the conveniently waxed, smooth floor.  
  
Robyn and Kuwabara turned just in time to see a blue haired girl sliding full speed towards them. Robyn jumped out of the way while Kuwabara blinked. 'Crash' went the two.  
  
Yusuke stood staring at Robyn. 'Not much is known of her.' How could she had avoided the collision. There was not enough reaction time, well not with the way that she had moved. Yusuke had almost not had been able to keep up with her.  
  
Dusting herself off Botan ran over to the trembling ruler. Crouching down she whispered in his ear.  
  
Koenma glanced at her questionly. A mute nod was given in answer.  
  
Almost as if in a daze Koenma walked over to his desk and sat in his chair placing his head within his hands. A soft sob was heard throughout the room and everyone froze. Never in their lives had they actually heard him- the Prince of the Reiki- cry.  
  
Yuki took her eyes off of the cowering boy and stared at the ruler. With a gentleness that she had never been known to show before she placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
Taking a deep breath Koenma closed his eyes and started to speak, "The same person who has Kanna has just killed 20 people, including a three year old girl and her mother."  
  
Silence ensued as the words sunk in.  
  
Without any interruptions he continued, "That person has also kidnapped another person too. He swore that if we stayed out of it no one would be injured."  
  
Gentle brown eyes landed on Kurama. "I'm sorry Kurama but your mother was taken by Togoro."  
  
Kurama stared back in total disbelief. Gently he shook his head. No it could not be true. Without another word he turned and ran out of the room and through a portal. His speed did not waver as he ran down the sidewalk and to his house. The same house that he had known his whole life.  
  
Kurama still hoped that it was some kind of cruel joke. Maybe some huge prank that the guys had set up for his birthday.  
  
Or that was until he went up to the front door. There the door lay open to the world. Kurama's heart sunk for he knew that if his mother was there it would not have been left opened. She always believed it was safest to keep the door locked from the dangers that loomed just outside.  
  
With a heavy heart he walked to the front door. There on the floor lay three wilting flowers. Two lilies and a black rose. The flowers had been a birthday gift to her. Kurama had scoured the entire Makai to find the rose. It had become his mother's most prized flower.  
  
Sitting on the door step, he gently stroked the velvety petals. Gold pulsed within his green orbs. Silver streaks mixed within his red hair as Kurama lightly kissed the rose.  
  
Carefully Kurama went into the kitchen. Grabbing a blue vase he gently filled it with cold water and placed the flower in it. Kurama vowed to not let the flower or his mother die. Revenge would come upon Togoro with swift wings.  
  
Pausing for a second, Kurama realized that he had ran out so fast that he did not know where she was being held. Taking a deep breath he slowly tried to calm the inner voices that were trying to tell him to kill everyone. Closing his eyes Kurama focused on having the calm Shuuichi take control again. The last thing he needed was to have Youko rush in and get everyone killed.  
  
A crunch at the front door made Kurama turn. Slowly he crept towards the hall. Deep within his heart he hoped that his mother was there. What he saw made Kurama's heart stop.  
  
---  
  
Ok guys there was a short chapter. But a cliffy. What did he see????  
  
Hey since my b-days on the 24 please read and review. Thankies 


	7. Chapter 7 Prelude to Action

Thank you for all of the reviews, lita kitsune, Tye/dye Rin, Serene-Eri

This chapter is when our least talked about character- Robyn- comes into play. Hmmm can't think of anything else to say so lets start the story...

Grrr this is gettin stupid...can't use most of the symbols and we get left with the stupid lookin ones to seperate the parts. Grrrr...

Note:::: &&& different scenes or times

&&&

There in the doorway stood a tall, somewhat slender woman with her hair pulled back and big beautiful eyes surveying the damage. Slowly the figure stepped away from the bright sunlight. Her light red hair shinning brightly.

"You know you can run pretty darn good whenever your in a hurry. I had a hard time finding you. Maybe next time we should swap addresses or something. You know so we don't have such a hard time finding each other." Robyn glanced up and stared at the cold eyes before her. "Or not, your decision."

Kurama sighed and turned out of the room. Right now he had no patience for the annoying girl. After all his mother was gone.

Robyn's purple eyes stared at the retreating figure. "I'm sorry about your mom really! Maybe we can work together and get both her and Kanna back." Robyn dropped to her knees and slowly began to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

How it hurt her to see someone so sad. The green eyes that she had just looked into had shocked her so much. They looked to much like Kanna's. Like they were slowly dieing. Like the soul within was gone. No warmth whatsoever.

Robyn grabbed a bigger piece of the vase and sighed mournfully. Why was it that every second the pit within her grew bigger. It was as though her soul knew that trouble was in store. Was it really true? Had her time come to protect everyone? Was this really the time that she had heard from elders. The most dreaded time of all?

Shaking her head Robyn grabbed another piece. But there was so much that she had yet done. If it was truly time then this could be her last few days.

What about skydiving? Robyn had wanted to do it so badly.

'_Wake up. You cannot afford to daydream now. Now is the time that your inner strength will be tested._' Mentally Robyn slapped herself. There was so much more at stake then her fun. How could she worry about something so meager.

&&&

An impatient man stamped his foot in annoyance. Who much longer till his message was heeded. Yes he had changed the playing field now. No longer was he the pawn to be used then discarded.

'_Maybe another disaster is needed._'

Smiling he nodded to himself. Fine if they wanted to play hard ball he could too. After all the world was at stake what was a few ningen lives.

&&&

Kanna pulled her up her legs resting her forehead on her knees again. Was anyone going to help her?

Sneaking another peek at the unconscious woman Kanna shuddered lightly. What was with Japan and the high power that radiated from people. Was it in their water?

What did everyone have planned for her? For this simple ningen? Sobs racked her body as she pulled her arms around her legs. Hugging tightly she allowed her tears to flow freely.

Quietly, almost silently, she started to sing the only song she could think of.

(A/n- song lyrics are in the /_blah_/ Think of it as a background singing type of thing.)

/_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here_./

Kanna's rich voice seemed to echo as she scooted towards the unconscious form. Even though she did not know the woman. Something deep within her heart told her it was ok. That she would be safe. Safe from the impending danger.

/_And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. __There's just too much that time can not erase_./

For some reason this song always struck Kanna's heart. In some ways it felt as tough it was written for her. It was the way that she felt deep within her heart.

Within her mind horrible images played themselves out. Every thought worse then the last. All were of every single thing that could happen to her. Unluckily, for her none of them were good so far.

Hugging her legs closer she softly cried as she thought of her mother. What would she do if she were to lose another child.

The words of the song lost on her tongue but still going within heart and soul.

/ _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me_./

&&&

Robyn picked up the last piece of glass. '_What to do with the pieces now._' Shrugging she threw it in a potted plant. Dusting off her hands she realized that that had been pointless. Oh well, life just was not supposed to make sense.

Purple eyes traveled to a overstuffed green armchair. There sat a depressed fox. Plopping herself upon the hall floor she silently observed the out doors. How peaceful it looked out there. Oh how she wished that the piece would feel the same within these doors.

Closing her eyes, Robyn could almost hear Kanna's sweet voice singing. On days this nice she used to sing. But that was before...before that fateful day.

/_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_./

&&&

/_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase_./

Koenma just finished explaining all about what had happened during the last two weeks.

Yusuke hung his head. So much to deal with and such little time.

'_Poor Kanna, no wonder why she was so fearful. So wanted_.'

All Yusuke could do was nod his head. He had now become brain dead. For words could no longer be processed.

/_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me_./

&&&

/_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me. I've been alone all along_/

Kurama sat in the overstuffed chair unmoving as he stared ahead. He was lost deep within his head, within his thoughts. Oh how he wished that this was a dream. A bad nightmare. How he longed to wake up in his bed. To be able to go into the next room and watch his mother sleep peacefully.

/_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._/

But no, that would never happen. At least not for a while.

Gold streaks pulsed within his eyes as he stared ahead. No, he would get revenge. Not for Kanna, everyone else could handle that. But for his mother. The person would pay. Pay by the spilling of blood.

An evil, almost cold, grin came to Kurama's face as he stared ahead. Yes Youko would have his wish. And Kurama would relish in it.

&&&

So how horrible was it. I'm totally brain dead lately. Think of this as a filler till more comes to me. Sorry for the awfulness of it. But I'm really really brain dead right now. Plus waking up at 4:30 in the mornin isn't helpin any. But think of it as a tellin of things to come...


	8. Chapter 8 Deep power

Thank you so much for all of the reviews so far. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Anyways without any further delay here is the next chapter.

X-X-X-

Damasu stood twisting a lock of his hair. A long black silky lock twisted around his middle and index fingers.

'_What do I do now?_' Closing his eyes the tall demon asked for knowledge so that he could know what was the right thing to do now.

Bright brown eyes opened. He knew! He knew what he must do now. Otherwise they would never find the woman and the little girl.

Glancing over his shoulder only long enough to offer a quick prayer for Kanna's life, Damasu ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Biting his lip he ran dodging trees, buildings, cars and people. He did not care if attention was attracted.

Deep inside he knew that it was the least of punishments ahead. Maybe that was what he needed, some kind of penance for his soul. After all that he did, Damasu was ready to give up his life. If it meant that everyone would be safe he would gladly die.

A metallic taste filled the demon's mouth as he kicked up his speed up yet another notch. It all depended on how fast he could run.

X-X-X-

Shiori moaned lightly before touching her head trying to figure out why it pounded so.

'_Oh that's why._' Shiori thought as she felt the lump on her head. Visions flooded into her mind of the attack. '_Oh yeah, that guy with the fox ears. He did this to me._'

Planting her hands firmly on the cold, brick floor Shiori pushed herself up, moaning in the process.

On both knees she gasped for air. It hurt too much to continue. There was no way she could ever stand.

Elbows gave out as she fell to the floor. Oh how wonderful the cold floor felt to her wet face. It had taken so much energy to get up that far.

"Forget it. I give up. Whoever wants me can take me." Shiori muttered under her breath.

Closing her eyes she turned her head. Maybe there was a blanket she could use.

X-X-X-

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yuki all walked back towards Kurama's solemnly. All were silent for they knew what was in store.

Hiei had stayed in the trees hopping from one branch to another. He did not, no could not, face the others. There was just too much emotion written on his face. Too much worry, fear, and anger. After all the times he preached about how being ruled by emotions was a sign of weakness, he just could not face the others. Right now he was being weak; yes he knew that, but he wanted to be weak alone.

Kuwabara kicked a tiny blue pebble that lay in front of him. How could they win against such odds. There was no way. He did not even need his spiritual awareness to tell him that.

Yusuke walked in the back of the group. '_Oh Kanna, I'm so sorry. I promised to protect you and look at where your at._' Right now Yusuke not only blamed himself, but he hated himself. After all that he did to her. All the promises that he had broken. '_I am no different then the others that have used her and tossed her out like yesterdays trash. They all broke every promise ever made as have I. I am no different_.'

Yuki walked in stunned silence. There was so much that she knew and yet so much that she did not. No longer did she hold hatred or distrust in the spirit detective that walked beside her. Looking up she met his eyes. His eyes that held so much hurt and pain. Smiling sympathetically Yuki shook her head. No, no longer did she harbor hate, now she felt sorry for Yusuke. For she could see the pain that he went through now.

X-X-X-

Koenma pulled a dusty book from the bottom drawer. Sighing he placed it on the desk and in anger pushed away from the desk. '_Why did it have to come to this? Why?_' Koenma walked to the corner in an effort to compose himself. He could not break down now. Not after how far they had come, and how far they still had to go.

Koenma glanced back at the book. It had been a hundred years this exact day since it had last been used. Even with it being centuries old the black book was still in amazing condition. If it were not for the dog-eared left corner it would have been in excellent condition. The gold lettering was still as radiant as it was back then. Silver etching sprawled from the spine of the book reaching out far to the other side begging to be touched. Such a coveted thing, this book was.

And Koenma knew it. He knew the power that it held within though he never got to experience it. But now, now he would see the magnificence that this one book truly held.

A light ice blue radiated from the book that sat upon the desk. Shuddering Koenma looked away. Already he could feel its awesome power. And it still had not been activated. This was left over power. Power from a century ago. Power that was not needed to thwart the evil that resided back then.

As the blue brightened Koenma lowered his head. All they could do now was pray. Pray that he and his detectives would have enough strength to survive this evil.

X-X-X-

So sorry for the wait between chapter. Hopefully this won't happen anymore. Anyways R&R please.


End file.
